Banana split
by Cuppy
Summary: [Was called 'Alter Ego's'] Hermione's kidnapped by Lucius when her relationship with Draco deepens. Returning with both legs broken, her relationship ensures to deepen further. But now, will Lucius Malfoy ruin Draco's life...for good?
1. The ball and the potion

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is not my daughter. Therefore, Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way (unless you believe in the bible and Adam and Eve). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "Go on! You know you want to ask her out!" a bubble in Harry's mind said. "No! I go with her everywhere! This ball is different!" another said. Harry toyed with the idea of asking Hazel, this girl in Ravenclaw a year younger than him or Lucy, a friend of Hazel's. There was always Ginny and Hermione, but Harry didn't feel like there company. Oh, the possibilities were limitless. Nearly everyone girl wanted to be his date but he didn't want to be hers. Life was rotten. Harry was in his room, lying on his bed thinking about which girl he would take to the Hala Ball. The Hala ball was something that year 5 onwards kids got to take. Harry, being in six, would be able to take quite a number of girls. The bell rang and he packed up his stuff for Potions. How was he going to get things done with so many women on his mind? Who knew. As he hurried down the dungeon corridors that he knew so well he wondered why he was even thinking about the Hala ball. It wasn't that exciting. Just another ball, I think. Snape charged in, silencing everyone with a flick of his cloak. "The Yoohoo Potion is what we will make today. It is a complex potion and requires pairs. I have done the liberty of doing so. Unlike the name suggests, you will not call out 'Yoohoo' after you have drunk this potion," a few snickers from the Slytherin were overlooked by Snape. "The Yoohoo potion does however make the person feel hot or cold, depending on a situation. It also changes your eye colour with your mood. For example, if you were feeling romantic or in love your eyes would go a pink and you would probably feel warm. Get it? Now, groups. Bullstrode, Potter. Parkinson, Weasly. Longbottom, Crabbe. Finch-Fletchy, Goyle. Finally, Malfoy and Granger. Now with these people you are working with you must add something of your own to it, a hair, paper, anything. This means that you and the other person will share a sort of bond for a few weeks. Begin!" Hermione and Draco glared at each other with steel coloured eyes. Hermione read that the potion goes a bright pink when done and she and Draco began reaching for ingredients. But there was one she couldn't quite reach, just a bit further. A hand reached up with ease and turning she saw it was Draco. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed back to the cauldron. They began to add this and that, continually referring to the book. Hermione added a hair whilst Draco cut part of a piece of parchment. They dropped it in and the potion went a sky blue. Then it reverted back to bright pink. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and got two glasses and gathered up enough for each one to drink. She drank it quickly and found that surprisingly it didn't taste too bad. However, Hermione hadn't seen in small print to let the potion settle. Draco began putting things away, so by the time he had his it had indeed settled. *Why does he not acknowledge anyone but himself? * Draco jumped. It sounded like Hermione but she was glaring at him from the other end of the room. He read the potion and saw in tiny print that if someone had drunk the potion too early, whoever had drunk it later would hear the other person's thoughts. Keeping this to himself, he heard the bell go and he strode out of the classroom. *Great. Left me to do the work. Thanks jackass! * Hermione thought. Draco strode to his room. *Draco's interesting. I love him in a different way. I wish he could get through the MudBlood thing though and just give me a chance. He could be so good as a caring person. * Draco quietly thought to himself, ' I could be a caring person. But my dad would murder me, so that won't work. A/N: Was that totally crap? Or was it ok? If I get enough reviews I'll try to get a plotline. Erm.someone else had this idea, of reading someones mind. However, it is an entirely different concept. I am NOT, repeat, am NOT copying that idea. Well, I am, but I'm twisting it in my own way.  
  
Cuppy! 


	2. Kissing the devil

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is not my daughter. Therefore, Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way (unless you believe in the bible and Adam and Eve). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ When Draco later walked into the Great Hall, he immediately began to hear Hermione. * There he is. Would he take me to the Hala ball? No, I forgot, I'm a mudblood. He'll never even look at me. You know, it's funny, the bond thing hasn't worked yet. Oh, crap! I have Muggle studies homework that I have to do with him. Well, that may not be so bad, who knows? * Draco smiled slightly and his brain exploded with comments. * He smiled, oh what a wonderful sight! If only he smiled some more! * Draco swaggered over to Hermione and when he got over to her, she looked up, smiling. As soon as she saw Draco, the smile was quite wiped off her face, like someone had cracked an egg on her head. "Hi, Granger. We have homework together, so I wondered if you wanted to do it after lunch?" he offered. Hermione thought a little. * What do I say? What do I say? Yes? Well, that'd be logical. Help! * "Uh, yeah, that's fine," she cleared her throat. "I'll be at the back table." Draco nodded and strode off, going to get his homework because he wasn't particularly hungry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ When Hermione walked in she sat down silently and waited for Draco. She didn't know what she was going to say if he asked her a question. Two arms snaked their way in front of her eyes and blocked her eyes. She shrieked and Draco sat next to her. "What did you do that for?" she nearly yelled. "Impulse," he replied slyly. Hermione glared at him, and went back to working. Half an hour later, Hermione caught Draco looking at her, almost drooling. "What?" she asked. "Oh, just admiring your.beauty, I suppose," he replied. "You callin' me beautiful?" she asked softly. * Please don't, Draco. Don't say I am! I know you'll lie! * "Yep!" he responded, smirking. * Oh, no! He's calling me beautiful! Help! * Instead of replying though, she gathered up her things and stood up to go. Draco pulled her back on to the chair. Sheer terror was wiped on to her face and he leant forward to her. * Kiss me! Kiss me why don't you? * Hermione teased. Draco wrapped his hand around her cheek, and Hermione closed her eyes and Draco moved closer. His lips brushed hers and she responded. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his head dipped and sampled her mouth. His tongue rolled over her nose and his spare hand enveloped her waist, pulling her into his lap. A small whimper escaped her lips and Draco pulled back. Hermione opened her eyes and couldn't believe it! She had kissed, almost made out, with the cutest, and apart from Harry, the most popular guy in school. * I don't believe it! How could he? Ooh my gosh! I think I love him. That can not be good! Oh, kiss me again, kiss me again! * Hermione was practically yelling in his brain. He kissed her again, and she took off her cloak, unveiling her school uniform. His right hand slid up her jumper and fiddled with her buttons. But Hermione pushed his hand back down and wrapped it around her waist. She ran her hands through his hair, admiring the softness. * What the hell am I doing? Stop Hermione! Stop! * But Hermione couldn't stop. When Draco took his hand from her waist and curled it under her leg to pull her closer, she wriggled up and Hermione's brain went into overdrive. * No, Hermione! Stop! But it's too good! No! Stop thinking like that! Stop! * Draco pulled away and looked at Hermione closed eyes. She opened them slowly and looked at Draco, her eyes misty. His electric eyes blazed with fire and love. "Why'd you stop?" she said slowly. "I can go again if you want," he said smirking. * Why is he teasing me? Oh, but the kisses he gives are good. I'll kiss him any time. * "No, I.I'm fine. We have to get together sometime. Ok?" Hermione replied. "After dinner tomorrow. Behind the big tree at near the Quidditch pitch," Draco said. Hermione nodded. She got up and walked off, dreaming of tomorrow. Her thoughts raged of him and the kiss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ The following day, just after dinner, Hermione walked down to the tree Draco was talking about. She waited for five minutes and heavy footsteps began to wander towards the tree. Hermione decided to lay down and close her eyes. Someone, probably Draco, sat next to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N: Ok, next chapter, Draco and Hermione are caught kissing (heh heh, catch the drift?) and possibly Harry and Ron find out. Should Harry and Ron come next, or chapter 4? You answer that! 


	3. Encounters and defeated purposes

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is not my daughter, and I am not hers. Therefore, Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way (unless you believe in the bible and Adam and Eve). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione's eyes flew open and they stared at Harry. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he inquired softly. Harry examined Hermione closely. "Just.thinking by myself. Life at the moment is just so.hectic and confusing. I just needed to be away from.from people like you and Ron and Lavender. I just needed a break to stare at the stars and calm down. I didn't want any of you knowing because then you'd follow me. So I didn't say anything, don't be angry, please. But, sometimes you and Ron are so.in my face, sometimes I just need to chill out. I do this a fair bit, sitting and relaxing. I'd prefer if you didn't stay, it just is something I need to do," Hermione muttered. She looked at Harry and saw him nodding and he replied rather sadly. "Ok, but don't stay out too long. I don't want you getting ill." Hermione nodded and sighing, he walked off. Hermione watched him disappear into the doors and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work. Congratulations," Draco murmured next to her. Hermione turned and when she saw Draco, she smiled. He pulled her closer to him, and snaked his hand around her waist. Hermione put her hand across his face and their lips met together, an exhilarating force of nature. Hermione straddled Draco and he took off her cloak. He flung it aside and Hermione found her legs joined together around his waist. Their tongues were playing in each other's mouth and Hermione was groaning softly in pleasure. * I know that I was down here to meet him, but I shouldn't be, * Hermione was thinking. Draco started undoing her tie and found that Hermione was helping. She started to undo her buttons, just the top two, and Draco closed his eyes. *I wonder if he actually loves me? He's been my enemy for ages, but the way that he's kissing me, I could lose my virginity now and I would love every minute of it. But does he love me? I can't love him, him not love me back, and well, do it. I can't. * "I.love.you." Draco gasped. * No, no, no! It's like he can read my mind. He can't love me, he can't! I love him too, but he can't love me! * "I.do.love.you.Hermione!" he lolled out. His mind was bombarded with thoughts. How did she know that was exactly what she had thought? He pulled away slightly and looked at the girl he had on top of him. She opened her eyes, gasping a little for breath. "What did.you pull.away for?" she said. "I love you, Hermione. I do. But I can't have someone that is questioning my love. Hermione, if you want to really do this then you have to relax and realise that I love you," he put Hermione next to him. "How does a relationship work without trust? If I trust that you love me, and you trust that I'm telling you the truth, then this will work, won't it?" * Not necessarily. You have never really liked me and as much as you are intoxicating, Draco, I can't understand.can't comprehend that you love me too, * Hermione replied mentally. Draco had to think about it. "Is there a way I can prove it?" he responded, licking his lips. Hermione looked at him and looked away. He was teasing her, he had to be. "I don't think you can, Draco. You have always called me names and I don't think that anything can change that," she said, rather matter - of - fact. He cradled her head and looked into her eyes. He leant over and kissed her nose, her eyes closed. He cocked his head and Hermione collapsed onto the ground. Draco lay on one arm and the other was still wrapped under her head. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and traced his mouth, tickling it slightly. She closed her eyes again, and bending down, Draco began to undo the rest of her buttons. But Hermione tried to sit up and started buttoning them up again. Draco looked at her, saddened by her sudden dismissal. "I can't do this, Draco. I'm sorry, I just can't. You are, and probably always will be, an enemy. I can't stand the fact that I can't trust you with my body. I can't," she said finally. She grabbed her cloak and ran off back to the front doors. Draco started crying, figuring he had lost the woman he loved. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* When Hermione got up to the common room she saw Harry and Ron playing chess. "Let me guess," she said, wandering over. "Ron won?" Harry looked at her and nodded, a pained expression on his face. "Just once, just once I want to beat him! He is so annoying though! Academics, puh! But I wish I could just beat him once!" Harry said, sadly. Ron smirked and continued setting up. "Let me have a go!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "You sure you don't have homework to do or something?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Nope. I'll play you! I am going to beat you or a change!" Hermione stated. Harry moved aside and Hermione sat down. Ron made the first move, as he was white. "Pawn to F5," Hermione stared as the pieces moved. Within a couple of moves, Hermione had Ron in check for the first time in his life. He tried desperately to get away, but after a few more, he was finished. Ron's mouth stretched so far, Hermione thought is jaw had snapped. Harry's eyes were so wide that invisible beams must have supported them. Hermione smiled from ear to ear and jumped up, walking happily off to her room. Harry tried the same thing as Hermione, but again he was defeated. Hermione fell into a fitful sleep that night, dreaming of what she had done to Draco and how wrong it was to do that to her friends. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I know, I know. All my reviews are saying 'make them fall in love'. Not too much longer, I don't think! I am having heaps of trouble thinking up the plot line to make them fall in love, so if anyone has any ideas, I am all ears! 


	4. Visit to Myrtle

Disclaimer: Not mine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* When Hermione woke up the following morning, she was more lost than when she had been when she fell asleep. Considering the fact that she hadn't slept, you would think she had come up with a solution. But she hadn't, and Hermione couldn't understand how someone so smart could not think of an answer to a seemingly easy problem. Changing slowly, Hermione turned over the question in her mind. What would happen if Harry or Ron found out about her 'affair' with Draco? The options were to tell them, break it off with Draco or continue it on with very quietly. She wanted to stay with him but knew it would destroy Harry and Ron if they did find out. Hermione dreaded going to breakfast and she lagged a long way behind Harry whilst thinking of the threatening riddle that could ruin her relationships with all Gryffindor's. No one would ever forgive her and she knew that she would be out cast out of her own house. She was feeling sick and faint and as soon as she walked through the doors of the Great Hall two eyes averted the gaze to her, she just knew it. She didn't even need to look at the person, she knew who it was. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Unfortunately Hermione's first class that day was Potions, and even more unfortunate was that she was doing an assignment with her love? Enemy? Who knew? As she walked in she dumped her books on the table with a small crash resulting in Snape's deduction of twenty points and a detention. Hermione couldn't even be bothered arguing, she just sat down and started researching the properties of a Unicorn horn. Draco kept nudging her but when she looked up she glared, put her head back down and continued working. When the bell went, Draco slipped a note in her book and mouthed for her to read it later. Hermione just ran off and stumbled up the moving staircases to the third floor corridor and Myrtle who now haunted a different bathroom. If anyone understood love or knowledge, Myrtle probably knew it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Making another potion?" Myrtle wailed when Hermione burst in suddenly. "No, actually. I need some.advice or help," Hermione stuttered. Myrtle peeped around the corner and looked at Hermione suspiciously. "You.you don't need to make a potion? Well, what is the advice you need then?" Myrtle asked. Dropping her things, Hermione sat in one of the sinks and Myrtle floated over to her. "Well, there's this.person I like. But Harry and Ron would completely disagree and I don't really know what to do. It's really complicated and I know that you brim with knowledge and wondered if you could help me in this.predicament?" Hermione murmured. Myrtle tried to perch herself next to Hermione. "Do you really know that Harry and Ron would disagree?" Myrtle said softly. Hermione nodded. "Well, you can tell them, continue in silence or break up. But I'm sure you know that. I feel that if your best friends would probably go against you then you really need to break it off. Do you agree?" "I suppose," Hermione replied. She nodded thanks and walked out. Personally, she thought, Myrtle gave her no knew answer that she hadn't already thought of! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* As Hermione walked down a deserted corridor she suddenly remembered the note Draco had slipped into her potions exercise book. She slipped into an abandoned room and fumbled for her book and the note tumbled out.  
  
Dearest Granger,  
  
From the looks I got in Potions I think you are having second thoughts. Is it Potty and Weasel-bum? Thought maybe it was. If you want to tell me something, use an excuse of our assignment and come to the large oak behind the Quidditch pitch straight after dinner. I know that you always go there to the library after meals so it won't seem unusual. Hope to see you then,  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione scowled that he had called her Granger. He knew she hated it but she had to meet up with him. Sighing, she tore the letter up and with a swish of her wand, it burnt to pieces. What was she going to do? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: I am having real trouble with this story. All thoughts accepted. Please review. 


	5. Who doesn't like to tease?

Disclaimer: I think I am blessed not to be J.K. Rowling. I couldn't come up with the plot lines like she does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* As soon as dinner was finished, Hermione scurried off, mumbling something about Draco, assignment and meeting somewhere. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Why'd she meet anywhere with that.that.that thing?" Ron asked. "I have absolutely no idea!" Harry exclaimed, still staring after Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione was walking down to the big double doors that led to the grounds. She thought as she strode, wondering what she was going to say. As she went around the curve of the Quidditch pitch, and the oak tree came into view a cold hand brushed her hair. Hermione spun around and saw no one. She frowned and turning back, kept going to the tree. She sat down and waited and the cold hand moved up her leg, its fingernail scraping her smooth skin. It wound up her chest and rolled across her lips, sending shivers down her spine. It started again at her feet but when it reached her chest, it peeled off her robes. Shrinking back into the tree, it wriggled its hand up her skirt and groped her thigh and waist. She shrieked but it almost disintegrated her skirt and kept sliding up her top. It snapped her bra and fondled everything that was hidden under her top. Hermione screamed and kicked and grabbed her robes. Wrapping it around herself, she screamed again. Heavy footsteps were heard and Draco appeared. He stopped and stared, then ran over to Hermione. He embraced her in a hug and Hermione burst into tears. Draco rocked her slightly, trying desperately to calm her down. She started sobbing and Draco rubbed her back, a little queasy because he was cradling a Mudblood and he wasn't the last to admit that he was the best at calming someone down. "Hermione? What.what happened?" he murmured in her ear. "This.this.this thing started g-g-groping me a-a-and I freaked," Hermione whispered. Draco was dumbfounded. She might be a Mudblood but he didn't know anyone so low as to grope someone else. He stroked Hermione's back and her robes dropped slightly, revealing her naked legs, white underwear and bare front - apart from her white school top. Draco picked up the threads of her skirt and waved his wand. They scattered and whirled, and then wove each other back into a skirt. Draco slid it over Hermione's legs, explaining what he was doing so she would freak out at him. He repaired her skimpy bra and replaced that too, Hermione being careful not to reveal anything to her arch - enemy. Draco knew that she wouldn't be too crash hot on him so he understood why she was playing safe. He also knew that she was pretty scared and wouldn't really trust him. He wrapped his arms around her from the back, slightly higher that her stomach but enough that she felt comforted. She leant her head on one of his arms and he gave her a back rub. Hermione groaned as the pain from her back and worry was eked out of her. Every now and then, Draco would kiss her neck and when he finished she turned around. "You're not b-bad," she told him. "Yeah, well, you're pretty tense," he replied. Hermione glanced at her folded legs but not missing Draco's stomach on the way down. Even through his shirt, Hermione could still tell that he was a muscle machine and that he was obviously rippling. She trained her eyes to watch her feet and she could feel Draco staring at her. It unnerved her and eventually she looked up. "What?" she asked. "You know Hermione, you are so obviously wanting something it's painful to watch," he said, staring at her. "What do you mean?" she responded timidly. "You want to see something I have, it's obvious. Here," he answered, rolling up his shirt. Hermione gasped at the stomach that he had displayed. It showed muscles, oh my it showed muscles, but it also showed scars and purple bruising. She wanted to touch it but restrained herself, she wanted to see what was wrong. He seemed to read her thoughts for he said: "I don't bite." Draco grasped her hand and brought it to his stomach, letting her feel it. She followed the bumps and ridges of his muscles and lightly dotted her fingers over his scars. The bruises she looked at Draco for. "How.how did you get this?" she whispered. "Father," Draco replied shortly, as if that explained everything. "But.how did he do it?" "Well, the muscles I built up to punch back at him. The scars, well they're from curses and knives, operations and other things. The bruises are from.from." he paused, as if it was hurtful to talk about. "The bruises are from internal bleeding that never healed properly." Hermione glanced at him, shocked at his honesty. He sat back, lying down in the shade of the tree, concealing his face from the moon, and Hermione. Hermione ran her hand back over his bruises and bent her head, studying them closer. She touched them lightly and licked her finger, applying a little wetness. He breathed in deep, the top part of his chest rose and fell sharply. She kissed one bruise and a scar and Draco stroked her hair. "So, why were you cruel in potions?" he asked. Hermione giggled because this was the reason they had met. "Well, I was wondering about our relationship." Hermione began. "Mmm? What about it?" "What would happen if Harry and Ron found out? They'd murder me and then use the same blade on you!" she finished. "I have enough cuts and bruises! Sorry, so what are you telling me?" Draco got to the point. "Well, I can tell them, it wouldn't go down too well. Continue on without them knowing, but if they found out they'd freak or I can let this go like a fling, but.but I don't think I can," Hermione sobbed. Draco sat up and brought Hermione up to his side. "You know Hermione, you know how guys' minds' work?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, in most cases, they work in the opposite to how they feel. For example, I tease you and mock you and bully you, etc. etc. but deep down I love you. You sure that Harry and Ron don't like me?" Hermione thought, then shook her head again. "Then you either tell them or continue in silence. Can I tell you a secret? You won't tell anyone?" he whispered. Hermione nodded and he continued. "Well, I was at a train station, see. There was this really pretty girl with flyaway brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. However, I found out she was a Muggle born, a Mudblood. I knew my father would never approve so I set about looking like I hated her and her friends. Then, one day, I confessed my feelings. This followed that." he said. Hermione closed her eyes and she felt the rush of adrenaline as she felt two warm lips pressed against hers. A hand went through her hair and pulled her closer. The other snaked around her waist. Hermione sunk into him and Draco took off his cloak, grumbling he was hot. He laid back down again Hermione felt herself pressed against him. She ran her hand over his stomach and felt him break out in a sweat. She left her robe on, as it covered her and him on top of each other. Draco was feeling tighter and tighter. He could hardly breathe and his arm around Hermione's waist on the outside of her cloak had moved to skin. Her cool skin was comforting against his heat and his hand strayed down her underwear. All at once, everything let go and the tightness decreased. He breathed and Hermione pulled away from his mouth. He opened his eyes and told her he was fine with them, or she must have seen something in them for them because her hands slid over his stomach again and she kissed it some more times. He broke out in another sweat and the tightness resumed. Hermione, he knew now, was agony. She enjoyed every minute of exploring and he knew that she was winding him up. She twirled her fingers through his hair and straddled his waist, her skirt and bra still on. "Tight yet?" she muttered. Draco cringed slightly at the climax of what he was at and Hermione took it as a yes. She smiled with satisfaction and fiddled with his belt, licking the buckle and teasing him. She slowly undid his zipper of his trousers and took them off. His legs were wet and sweating, his face contorted with pain, chest rising and falling rapidly. Hermione glided her hands down his left leg and back up his right. It played across his boxer shorts, and to tease him, picked up the elastic and dropped it again. Hermione was enjoying it so much she couldn't stop. "Please." Draco gasped. "Please? Please stop? Go? Please you? Play but not go? Kiss you? Please is not a good word, Draco," she giggled. He gasped a little more and tried to speak. "Please.please get.on.with.it." "Get on with what, Draky?" she said like a delinquent. "Stop.teasing." he muttered. "Get.on.with.me." "Oh, don't worry. I'll do that. You'll be on a roller coaster by the time I'm finished!" she whispered in his ear. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Ok, um.sorry everyone. A little wild and graphic? Yeah, I thought so too.Well I can tell you that this does not continue next chapter and the rating will most likely go up and that as much as Draco gets so wound up, Hermione lets him go and gets dressed and cleaned up. The next chapter will involve Draco in a bad mood when he gets back to his common room, Hermione taking a shower and totally stressing out and Harry and Ron suspicious at all the time Hermione is spending with Draco on the 'assignment'.  
  
Sorry for the major flame in this chapter, I don't know where it came from but.well, most flames will be put out with water but I needed to have a confrontation and a bit of teasing. I can pretty much promise you (I think) that this will never happen again. They just slowly begin to let things slip and then everybody realises. Hee hee. It'll be fun at Hogwarts over the next couple of weeks (i.e. chapters) and when Hermione said that Draco will be on a roller coaster, let me lick my lips and say she was on the right tracks.  
  
Anyway!  
  
Bibi!  
  
Cuppy (the Vampire? Nah, doesn't go, does it?) 


	6. Where and what is Hermione up to?

Disclaimer: Ye merry people, I tell ye, tis not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione teased Draco until she thought that he needed a break. She got up and put her blouse back on,  
  
buttoning it up. She slipped on her skirt and grabbed her robes.  
  
"You.can't.do.that!" Draco gasped. Hermione smirked. She bent down to Draco's naked chest and  
  
kissed it. She strode off, leaving Draco to get annoyed and she felt slightly hurt herself that he hadn't  
  
pulled her back and kissed her back.  
  
She walked the entire way up to the common room and up to her room. She jammed on her pyjama's and  
  
crawled into bed, sighing and silently freaking out over what she had done. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Draco was livid. Hermione had teased him for nearly two and a half hours and then she abruptly got up  
  
and left.  
  
He put on his clothes and meandered up to the common room. He tried to puzzle it out but gave up in the  
  
end, just frustrated that he was still coming down from his high. His body felt like a volcano only ten  
  
minutes ago, and now he felt like killing himself. Hermione was it. She had gone too far.  
  
No one nearly made out with a Malfoy and abandoned them like a used rag. No one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* The following morning, Hermione woke up after a restless nights' sleep. The events of the night before  
  
kept playing over in her mind and she knew that he wouldn't talk to her for a while.  
  
Hermione dressed quickly and Lavender turned causing Hermione to jump. Not a soul was awake as  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs. A dark cloak went up and Hermione nearly screamed. It rose towards  
  
her, Hermione trembling in fear. Wrapping its arms around Hermione, it placed a silencing charm. The  
  
cold hand ran down her back and Hermione felt a tug under her navel. She was nearly sick to think this  
  
creature was transferring her out of the school to some unknown place. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: I am not stopping here but you probably didn't see that coming. What was the creature? Or rather, who might it have been? Only the next chapter will tell! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Harry shook Ron and they got dressed. They had decided to do some early morning study for a change as  
  
Hermione had a bet that they wouldn't pass their exams.  
  
Harry sat to his Transfiguration essay whilst Ron groaned at his lengthy Potions paper. Eventually they got  
  
each task done and were both proud that they had done their homework for a change.  
  
Breakfast was being served in ten minutes and Hermione still hadn't appeared. Harry was agitated while  
  
Ron was concerned. Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Ginny all said that they hadn't seen Hermione since  
  
dinner yesterday. Her bed had been slept in but she wasn't around when they got up.  
  
Harry's stomach churned and Ron's face paled as both headed to breakfast.  
  
Harry's gaze wandered around the Great Hall and they locked with a certain Slytherin. The gaze was  
  
returned and Harry's was a slight glare. Draco's was confusion and Ron started walking over, but Harry  
  
restrained his red friend. Instead, he led him over to their spot and waited for Hermione to come. But  
  
whatever they wished, she didn't walk through the doors and Ron started feeling sick.  
  
Dumbledore allowed people to start leaving and Draco walked over to the pair.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend this morning?" he sneered, though with a little less anger in it.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Harry hissed. Draco's eyebrows raised and his eyes opened slightly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione has disappeared. We'll ask again. What'd you do to her?" Ron replied. Draco stared back,  
  
surprised.  
  
"I.I have no idea where she is. I was with her last night and she went to bed. I haven't seen her since  
  
then. Honest!" he swore, seeing Harry's suspicious look.  
  
Ron balled his fist, raising it slightly and aimed it at Draco's face. Draco ducked as the fist came at him,  
  
but Ron expected this and it hit Draco in the nose. Blood started trickling out and Draco grasped his wand.  
  
He body - binded Ron and Harry just stared. Draco stood up and Dumbledore strode down to the group.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter and Weasley, my office. Malfoy, up to my office as soon as  
  
possible," he said curtly. Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore, Draco glowering at them. He continued  
  
onto the Hospital Wing and the other two boys trailed their Headmaster.  
  
"What got into you?" Dumbledore yelled. Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"Hermione has gone missing and she saw Malfoy last night. We just were asking what happened," Ron cut  
  
in. Dumbledore looked at him angrily.  
  
"If you had of waited until after breakfast I could have told you what has happened to Miss. Granger. Ah!  
  
Mr. Malfoy, you are just in time. Sit please!" Draco pulled up a chair and sat quietly.  
  
"We are unsure where she is but Hermione has been taken somewhere via a Portkey. We think that a dark  
  
minion of Voldemort's company has taken her but we are not sure. Hermione seems to have  
  
just.disappeared off the face of the Earth. I don't know where she is. Neither does the Ministry. I am  
  
sorry Harry, Ron but it doesn't look good for Miss. Granger. As for Draco, I think you owe Harry and Ron  
  
an explanation."  
  
Dumbledore walked out. Harry's heart sank, Ron's face turned red and Draco squirmed uncomfortably. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: As for the minion, I don't know what it is yet but you can be sure it'll come from the book that J.K. Rowling released on bizarre animals. Anyway, review all your thoughts and opinions and I'll start the next chapter soon. 


	7. Death's door with Cornelius?

Disclaimer: Not mine, I tell you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione woke up, the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She touched her hair and something was sticky. Her robes were torn and she could feel bruises over her legs. She was trapped in a dark, dank room. It was a cell, or something like it. It was metal all round and Hermione tried to stand, but collapsed. She managed to get her robes though and was surprised to find her wand still in it. Her mind began to work on a plan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Harry scanned his Marauders Map, tapping it so that it changed the view of the world. Hermione was no where to be found. He was scared out of his wits. He tapped it one last time and a view of somewhere came up. He not only saw Hermione's name on it but also Voldemort's. He ran to Dumbledore. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione woke with a start. A shadow fell across her face and the air started evacuating her lungs. She could feel herself being suffocated and frantically searched for her wand. She found it and yelled the stupefy spell and then a few hexes. Nothing would stop this thing. She tried to rack her brains for what it was. It was just like a Dementor but it suffocated instead of kissed away your soul. It hit her with a start. The thing was a Lethifold, and the only curse that would get rid of it was the Patronus. She breathed and thought something happy. Being rescued by Harry. "Patronus!" a wisp escaped her wand. Kissing Draco. "Patronus!" her wand erupted with a silver Patronus. It kicked out at the Lethifold and it crumpled, now a mere piece of fabric. Hermione breathed deeply. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Congratulations Harry. I will call Cornelius Fudge now and tell him. Let me look at that." Harry handed Dumbledore the Marauders Map and the call was immediate. He told Fudge the location and co - ordinates and Fudge said he was on his way. For Harry, the wait for Hermione had never been longer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione heard doors bashed down and noise clanged from around her. People apparated, clapping away instantly, while others ran down the corridor to her. She cried out and the door fell to the ground. The dust settled and she gasped when she saw Cornelius Fudge standing in the doorway. "It's okay, Hermione. We have come to rescue you. Can you stand?" he asked quietly. Hermione shook her head. She had worked out that both her legs were broken. Fudge picked her up and touched something in his pocket. Hermione's world tipped upside down and she realised she was being transported back somewhere. Fudge had a Portkey. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "When can I see her?" Harry questioned. "Harry, calm do." "I will not calm down, Professor! When can I see her?" he yelled at Dumbledore. His eyes blazed and Ron stood beside him, restraining him from doing something dumb. "She is not well, Harry. Both her legs are broken and she will require at least two to three months of rehabilitation and counseling. She is not good," he said softly. Harry paled and Ron sat. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the group. "How is she?" McGonagall asked. "Both legs broken, deep psychological shock, near death and not well," she replied. McGonagall gasped and sat on a chair, Dumbledore swore and Harry nearly fainted.  
  
"The children can see her but she must be touched carefully. Albus, you can examine her. My most worrying problem is that I can do nothing, her life hangs in the balance at the moment. There is no Potion that I know of that can cure her," she whispered. Harry ran through the doors and stopped when he saw Hermione. Her face was white and her legs were still. Harry thought that every drop of blood had been drained from her body. He slowly stepped over to her bed and slid his hand over her face and through her hair. He placed his head next to hers and breathed in her scent. She smelt of disinfectant and she looked tiny and frail in her bed. He kissed her lips and felt Ron's presence next to him. He started crying and Ron gave him a hug. He cried onto his shoulder and Ron kept his arms around his friend. He didn't care at that time whether they looked gay, their best friend was on the edge of death. Someone walked over and knelt beside Hermione on the other side of the bed. They broke away and their faces turned angry when they saw Draco. He had been forced to tell Harry and Ron of his 'affair' with Hermione, and as much as neither teen liked Draco, they figured that if Hermione loved him, then they had to accept him. Draco whipped out his wand and touched it to Hermione's hand. Yellow moons and purple stars started shooting up Hermione's arms and slowly some colour returned to Hermione's face. She breathed deeply and Harry watched in amazement. Draco stood and retreated. "Wait!" Harry yelled. Draco turned around. "What?" "Don't you want to spend time with her? Or see how she is? Just because we're here doesn't mean she doesn't need you!" Harry cried. Draco smiled and came back and pulled up a chair. He no sooner had sat down that he was asleep. Harry and Ron smiled and went and laid in some other beds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Ok, uh.a Lethifold is something 'real' in the Wizard/Witch community. The only spell that works is the Patronus and I reckon it is like a Dementor. Until next time.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and next chapter is a little naughty, i.e. some uh.Hermione and Draco.action? I know the rating will go up but something has to happen so if you don't like that stuff, terminate reading.now! 


	8. Well, it was meant to be hydrotherapy

Disclaimer: It's still not mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Harry woke suddenly to the feeling of warmth on his lips. His eyes opened quickly but he relaxed when he saw it was only Ginny. He wrapped her into a hug and sobbed quietly onto her shoulder. She spread out next to him on the bed and together they cried, after all, Hermione was Ginny's best friend too! Ginny slowly settled and kissed Harry again. He slowly came to terms with what was happening and ran his hands through her hair. The feeling of it felt like silk and Harry longed to have straight hair like Ginny's. She murmured that she had to go and Harry nodded silently. She stumbled out, her tears blurring her view. Ginny walked to the Hufflepuff common room hoping that Lillian was there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Ron was woken violently by a pair of rough hands. He moaned angrily and opened his eyes. Harry was there and something in his eyes looked urgent. "Oh god! She hasn't died has she?" he cried. "No. But.but.but she's in a coma and she could die at any moment." Harry trailed off. Ron swore and woke Draco, filling him in. They gathered in a group. "We will give Hermione healing charms, like what I did yesterday. All you have to say is Halo and it should work. Our combined strengths will help her," Draco said painfully. The other two nodded and they formed a vigil around Hermione's body. Draco took her arm, Ron leg and Harry shoulder, as too much magic to the brain could cause death. "Halo," they commanded quietly. Draco had the same colours as yesterday, however Ron had red squares and green spots and Harry had blue hearts and orange lightning bolts. Hermione regained colour in her face and her eyes opened a crack. "Hermione!" Draco breathed. Hermione looked at him, then Harry and finally Ron. Her lips turned up slightly and her eyes danced. Ron remembered that Hermione wouldn't talk for a while. "From what we know, Hermione, you were kidnapped by a thing and then were rescued. Your legs were both broken and they will need some time to repair. You also can't talk. Pomfrey isn't sure why, she thinks it's shock, but don't try to move or speak," Harry explained. He planted a kiss on her cheek and stroked her face. Ron cradled her head and kissed her forehead softly. Draco just stroked her hair, not taking his eyes off Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Hur.ts." Hermione gasped. Draco nodded and watched. It was a month later and Hermione was allowed to do some hydrotherapy exercises. He was clad in only his swimming trunks and Hermione was in a purple bikini. He had been privileged enough to help Hermione in her hydrotherapy and he was carrying her slowly down the ramp into the pool. He let Hermione float for a while and then sat her in the chair that was in the pool. Her wet hair and near naked body was pale and lifeless, for the girl hadn't seen much sunlight in a month. Draco held her hand, gripping it tightly. She looked up at him, as the chair was shorter than when Draco stood up and he bent his head, kissing her softly on the lips. She motioned she wanted to float again, so Draco carried her slowly out to the pool. Her legs in plaster, she tried her best to float, but the plaster dragged her down. Draco supported her and Hermione smiled appreciatively that he was trying to help. "Love.you." she gurgled. "Love you too, love." he whispered. He waded over to the chair again and put her on it. She pulled her hair back off her chest and Draco looked away. Hermione tugged his finger and he looked down at her. He kneeled as best as he could in the water in front of her. Draco washed her skin, running the water over her body. She sighed as it caressed her back and tried to turn around for a back rub. Seeing what she was indicating, Draco helped her slide around and massaged her shoulders. Hermione reached up and undid her straps of her bikini, letting it fall away, though she quickly clutched it back to her chest. Draco swirled his hands over her naked back, not leaving a scrape. Hermione wrapped her bikini top back on and Draco repaired the straps, tying them securely. He swiveled Hermione around and she blushed. "Thanks," she murmured. Draco smiled and kissed her. His right hand wound around her back and his body pressed against hers. He tugged at one pair off straps, the bottom ones and slid his hands up her naked skin. He admired the softness and pulled the other strap. The bikini top slipped away and Draco was now pressed against her bare breasts. His left hand snaked down her hips and into her underwear. She drove her nails into his back and he pinched away the skimpy outfit. Hermione was subdued and removed Draco's trunks. She wouldn't look, though she knew that was all he had on. He planted kiss after kiss down her neck and Hermione softened. He was in, quick as a flash. Hermione groaned at the new object inside her roamed around and she felt Draco's warm fingers slide down her spine. She shuddered slightly, the feeling of Draco and her feeling unreal. He moved, ever so slightly, but just out and then back in again. Hermione cried his name and dug her nails into his back again. He straddled her legs on the tiny chair and their mouths locked. Draco felt the world whirling around him as the most amazing feeling gripped him. He withdrew from Hermione's mouth and travelled down her front. He kissed the entire way down her neck, down her stomach and back up again. His hands surrounded her waist, he thrust himself up, touching the top of his orgasm. The explosion in his stomach subsided and his fingers moved to encircle her legs. He touched her casts and Hermione explored his chest. Many of his bruises and cuts seemed to have gone but Hermione roamed his muscles. She studied how they moved in and out and looked up at Draco. She blushed when she saw what he was looking at. Her hands travelled down his back and she met his mouth again. Her body was jammed to his, their breathing together, both sweating and kissing. He slid out and Hermione trembled slightly at the sudden withdrawal. He continued though to kiss her and the friction between their bodies got too great. Draco collapsed into the pool, gasping for breath. They knew that no one would bother them down in the hydrotherapy pool for it was in a location only Madam Pomfrey knew about, and she had given them three hours in the pool. Only half an hour had gone by and Draco wondered what else was to come. She also had given her word she wouldn't disturb them, feeling that they needed some time alone. He was soon rewarded with a dazzling look of red eyes from their potion. Obviously it hadn't quite worn off and Hermione blushed scarlet. He nuzzled her cheeks and she licked his mouth, up his nose and stopped at his forehead. He brushed his hands down her breasts and tweaked the nipples. She moaned and he fiddled her hair into groups. For the next two hours, Hermione and Draco kissed and floated, easing in and out of each other and groaning seductively. At fifteen minutes to go, Draco went one more time until he felt milked dry and put his trunks back on. Hermione re - did her bikini bottoms and Draco kissed her breasts before she put her top back on. She giggled and kissed Draco's mouth. "Uh.Draco?" "Uh huh, love?" he replied. "Well, you should know something." "That sound ominous!" "No, it isn't bad, it's just that I won't have a child." "Why?" "I'm on the pill." "So?" "Well, just don't get your hopes up that you can be a daddy. Wait until after school for that." Draco nodded and let her float again, just to make it look like they were good little teens doing what they were meant to do. Mind, Draco kept kissing Hermione and nearly took her top off again when he kissed her back, but Hermione had tied it too hard so he couldn't undo it with his teeth. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Oh.the joys. Sorry, but admit it! Most of you like it when people dream up S.E.X. I couldn't help it and although the rating is now R I hope most of you reviewers will stick it out with me.  
  
PLEASE?  
  
If not, click the button below and tell me how disgusting I am (or how fantastic, either one is fine). 


	9. Relationship

Disclaimer: I own this...I own this...I own this...wait! Dang! I...don't...own...this... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
For the next six weeks, every three days, Hermione had hydrotherapy sessions. The other two days were spent with a counselor, photo person to restore the faces she saw and a Ministry of Magic official who asked questions that mad Hermione feel intimidated.  
  
She told the photo person she only every saw people in dark cloaks and Lethifolds'. The counselor was frightened at the thought of such things with a student. However, her scowl changed to amazement as Hermione detailed the Patronus and how it had fought off the evil thing. She never heard voices that she knew, never saw faces. The official was disappointed, photo person annoyed and counselor still scared.  
  
Hermione spent her hydrotherapy sessions with Draco or Harry. Harry made her float and sit whilst Draco stripped her naked and kissed her thoroughly everywhere. Harry didn't quite understand how Hermione progressed slowly but Madam Pomfrey assured him that it was because she hadn't walked or moved much it two and a half months.  
  
Harry was dubious but agreed that it was possible. He also figured something else was happening, but as soon as each couple went into the pool the door locked against all curses and spells, no matter how dark.  
  
It was one day with Harry that things fell into place. He was letting Hermione float and he propped her up on the chair. It had meant to be a Draco day but he had some homework to catch up on and she kissed Harry, though slightly more interestingly than she would have kissed anyone else.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at him, frightened.  
  
"I just.I just." she stuttered, lost for words.  
  
"Is that what you do with Draco?"  
  
"No!" she replied quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Well, maybe I kiss him but he's my boyfriend!" she cried, alarmed.  
  
"Do you sleep with him?" he said quietly. Hermione looked at her toes.  
  
"You do, don't you? How long?" he spoke. His eyes were hurt, and his mouth was turned down.  
  
"Two and a half months? Since this hydrotherapy all started?" he offered. Hermione looked at him, pain written on her face. Harry looked away, he couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"No, Hermione! I don't want to hear it!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Let me explain!" she cried. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Fine. Make it short."  
  
"Well, Draco and I have been seeing each other secretly for a few months. I teased him for some time a few months ago, then left him. Since the kidnapping and the rehabilitation, Draco and I have been...closer," she looked down. Harry turned in disgust. The doors unlocked and Madam Pomfrey appeared. She grasped Hermione and placed her in the wheelchair, letting Hermione wheel herself. Harry toweled himself and Madam Pomfrey wrapped a towel around Hermione. They got back to the Hospital Wing and Harry excused Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Look," he hissed. "I don't like you and...Draco together, but Ron and I agree that if you're happy, we want you happy. If you have to find love in that thing then we'll go along with it. I won't tell Ron about you and Draco and the...intimacy in your relationship. If you want to tell him, tell him, but I won't. I am disgusted but are you using protection?"  
  
"I'm on the pill," Hermione murmured. Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful as to what happens with him because he can't always be trusted." Harry walked out of the room and Hermione heaved herself into the bed. She cried herself to sleep, thinking of what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A week later, Hermione was allowed out of the Hospital Wing but she was to remain in the wheelchair. If she had any problems, Wingardium Leviosa would work fine. She wheeled around and made good use of her levitation skills. She saw little of Harry and Ron, as her homework was enormous. Draco was a great help but she had limited time to her self.  
  
It was one late afternoon that Hermione decided to go for a wheel to the gardens. She hadn't been outside for nearly four months and she was elated to find an early spring was greeting her. She pushed herself around and admired the flowers. Hermione thought of Hagrid's, but decided against it. A couple of times she had to levitate herself and at one stage dropped down suddenly.  
  
She spilled out of her wheelchair, crying in pain. White hot knives pierced her skin and for an instant she thought the Cruciatus curse gripped her, but it wasn't. She writhed in pain, unbearably sore and aching. She couldn't move, her body stranded in the shade, her wand metres away, and her mind was so racked with pain that she couldn't have cast a spell anyway.  
  
The pain spiraled her into unconsciousness and she drifted away...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Ron! Do you know where 'Mione is?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Nope!" came the reply. Harry frowned. Hermione hadn't been seen in a few hours and he was a little worried. He figured she was in a bed with Malfoy somewhere but thought it best to check it out anyway.  
  
He wandered down to the library and saw Draco giving himself a hard time over an assignment.  
  
"You seen Hermione?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him.  
  
"No, I came to ask you," he replied, stunned. Draco looked puzzled.  
  
"Where is she then?" he muttered, half to himself, half to Harry.  
  
"Last I heard she was going for a wander," Harry supplied. Draco looked him again.  
  
"She's been gone a fair while," he mused.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
Draco nodded and the pair followed each other, not talking much more.  
  
"I know about you and her in hydrotherapy." Harry started. Draco looked, put his head back down and kept walking.  
  
"Ron and I have decided that if you make Hermione happy and we can't then she has to live her own life. She isn't our little girl and we can't watch over her, she's old enough now to make her own decisions," he added. "But so help me, Draco, if you hurt one muscle that hurts her, your life will not be worth living."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What will happen next? 


	10. What's to be done?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione moaned unconsciously in pain, as the wrath raged through her body. She tried to numb it with her brain but nothing worked. She felt it grip her, and she twitched involuntarily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"So, you see Professor, we're worried!" Draco finished. Dumbledore looked at the pair and agreed he would mention it to the teachers that Hermione had disappeared again. Draco was slightly hurt and Harry annoyed that he hadn't done anything else.  
  
"Potter, I'm going for a walk. You coming?" Draco offered. Harry looked at him and decided he would. He walked along side Draco for ages, neither saying anything.  
  
The pair wandered down corridors and reached the doors leading outside. Harry wanted to go outside, but Draco almost avoided it. In the end, he relented and swung the doors open. For a fleeting moment, Harry considered going to Hagrid's, but decided not to.  
  
Draco followed Harry and the pair walked around the lake and Draco was heading back in when Harry noticed at the bend of a tree a wheelchair. He gave a little yell and ran over, Draco right behind him. Harry gasped. Hermione was on the floor, moaning in pain and her wheelchair and wand were abandoned. Draco bent down to Hermione's small, frail body and scooped her up in his arms. Harry gathered up her wand and wheelchair and followed a short distance behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco nearly ran the entire way down to the Hospital Wing. Hermione cried in her unconsciousness and Harry was as fast as he could, considering he was wheeling a wheelchair, (A/N: Wheeling a wheelchair? L.O.L.) Draco burst through the doors of the Wing, Dumbledore in deep conversation with Pomfrey. They both silenced at the appearance of Draco clutching Hermione. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and grasped the girl, silently crying at the person's appearance.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle and he watched anxiously over Hermione. Harry had joined the room and tears started to trickle down his face. Madam Pomfrey let a few teas slip down her cheeks as she lay Hermione in a bed. She examined her and almost burst into tears.  
  
"Poppy? A word, please?" Dumbledore whispered. Pomfrey nodded, ever so slightly and Dumbledore followed her out into her office. The door closed and the boys were left alone. Draco stumbled over to Hermione's bed, the white sheets blending in with her pale skin. Draco allowed streaks to appear on his strong face and Harry crept up behind him. Draco turned suddenly and hugged Harry. Harry stopped in shock at the thought of Draco hugging him but felt a wet patch forming on his shoulder. He realised that Hermione appearing in a Hospital Wing had shattered Draco's strong temperament. Harry loosely looped his arms around Draco, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
The door reopened and Harry quickly pulled away. Draco looked up in shock, like he had only just realised what had happened. Madam Pomfrey had been crying and Dumbledore looked sad.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled angrily. "What's the matter with her?"  
  
"She.she.she's in a coma, possibly won't come out and both her legs have snapped again. It will take months before she can walk, even leave the Hospital Wing. It is more likely that she will die now than before and she.she.probably doesn't have much time." Madam Pomfrey whispered, barely audible. Draco and Harry took all of this in. Draco slumped to the floor in shock and Harry just caught him. But Harry almost hit the floor himself, had Dumbledore not sprinted over and grasped him under the armpits.  
  
They were put into some beds and Dumbledore went off to tell teachers and Ronald Weasley, and the other friends of Hermione, what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Ron. Ginny burst into tears, Lavender fell to the floor, crying and Padma and Parvati tried to calm the other two girls, tears streaming down their faces too. Neville, Seamus, Justin and Dean all paled and Ron was as white as paper.  
  
"I.I'm sorry the news isn't better, Mr. Weasley. But she could pass any minute. You may go to the Hospital Wing and see her, but you must be careful. Please, students, be wary, mourn but please, please do not be shocked by what you may see."  
  
Ron looked scared, but ran down to the Hospital Wing, Ginny close, Lavender still on the floor and Neville and Seamus jogging down, worried.  
  
"None of them would cope," Hermione dreamed in her coma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Ron arrived at the Hospital Wing, Harry and Draco were clutching Hermione's hands and crying.  
  
Ron gasped at Hermione's colouring and Ginny began to cry again.  
  
Harry looked at Ron sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"She's not.dead, is she?" he murmured.  
  
"No, but Pomfrey says there isn't much time," he replied. Ron bent down and kissed her on the lips, letting his tears fall onto her eyes. He remembered something.  
  
"Hey, what about."  
  
"Fawkes? No, that doesn't work because she suffered bad magic to begin with, really bad, so Fawkes doesn't work. Sorry," Harry interrupted. Neville and Seamus by this time had made their way to Hermione's bedside. Neville was pale, tears staining his face, Seamus was too shocked to cry.  
  
"Students! Could you please vacate the room! Madam Pomfrey must do her examining!" Dumbledore cried over the throng of students by Hermione's bedside.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek then departed. Draco pressed his lips to hers and brushed her hair lightly with his fingers. He filed out and watched through the frosted glass as to what she was doing. He knew what the problem was. He thought that Hermione had been put under one of his fathers curses, probably the Imperius or Cruciatus, but a modified version, so that it never really died out of her system.  
  
The only way it could was if the someone really loved the person enough that they defeated the problem.  
  
Draco knew that even though they had been together for so long, he couldn't lift it. He couldn't explain to anyone why, they all saw him now as a caring person. But the reason was kept close to his heart, he really didn't want others to find out.  
  
'The reason?' he asked himself. Because if his father found out he was in love with the 'Mudblood' he would be put under the Cruciatus so many times that his memory would be destroyed and he couldn't have that happen.  
  
But if he could and couldn't lift it, who would?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I'm cruel, but I can be defined better via reviews.  
  
I tried to beg. Did it work? 


	11. Draco understands Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own it, (you know, I'm sure I've said that before?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A week dragged by. Hermione's condition barely changed. The trio of Harry, Ron and Draco were at her bedside constantly.  
  
Harry was tired, the dark rings giving it away. His unshaven face formed a small stubble around his chin.  
  
He was pale and gaunt, his face looked remarkably like Sirius' when he had been hiding out. The pain still resided in him and he wouldn't talk about it.  
  
Ron's red hair was dirty and flat. His tired eyes flickering in and out of sleep. He swayed on the spot as he tried desperately to stay awake.  
  
Draco was something different. His face was still pale, like carved stone. His eyes were wide and searching, betraying some secret, other than love. He stood stiff and still and Harry and Ron couldn't understand how he stayed so immaculate even though they both knew he hadn't slept, he had barely moved from clutching Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione moaned softly and balled her fist. Draco woke from his trance, Ron jumped and Harry's eyes darted towards Hermione. But she just sank back into the bed again to Draco's disappointment. Harry mumbled something about bathroom and Ron said he needed to go too. The two boys walked out, Draco knowing they were going to bed. He sighed and settled down. Before he nodded off, he kissed his Sleeping Beauty, wrapping his hands around her delicate body. He cried on her shoulder and pressed his lips to hers, falling asleep, his arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When Draco woke the following morning, he was being violently shaken by Harry.  
  
"What?" he mumbled."It's Hermione."  
  
"What?" he asked, worried.  
  
"No, no, she's improved. Her condition.it's almost lifted to be non - existent. Pomfrey has no idea what happened but.well, apart from her legs, she's could be doing cartwheels," Harry whispered. Draco sat up, surprised that his kiss, cry and hug had woken her.  
  
He glanced over at her and she breathed regularly, moaning more and letting it out. Suddenly she let out the most ear piercing screams Harry had ever heard. Both shuddered and Draco raced over to her. Her eyes were wide with terror, scream splitting his heart. He stroked her hair and she settled down, beginning to cry. Somehow he knew that she was reliving what had happened when she had been kidnapped, except this time she was allowed to speak and make sounds.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked swiftly into the room. "She's fine, Poppy, just having nightmares," Harry said curtly. Poppy looked at him, and walked out again.  
  
Draco smirked and sniggered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"That'd be something I'd do," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's rubbing off. If you hadn't gotten close to Hermione, none of this would have happened," Harry retorted angrily. Draco raised his arms.  
  
"Hey, chill out! It isn't my fault that she got up early and Voldemort decided to play tricks on our emotions and hearts! I knew nothing about it. Sure, I'm sorry she had her legs broken and is in a coma, but I can't help it."  
  
"If you hadn't of gotten in a relationship, then your father and Voldemort would not have decided to chase after her. This is punishment to you, I know. But it impacts everyone else too, you know. You are the problem here, you tease and mock us for years and then you get close to Hermione. For that, she is nearly taken away from us! It was you that did this, indirectly, sure, but you did this!" Harry hissed. Draco turned red.  
  
"Look, I have been by her bedside for a week, I helped her with rehabilitation, I am there for her when she needs me! You don't know the half of it! I don't know how you can even say it was my fault, I turned my back on my father ages ago!" Draco seethed.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you're right, maybe she is a filthy Mudblood, maybe she doesn't deserve my care, or Ron's. Yeah, you are right, you're always right you snotty thing. You know why? Because I'm also a pureblooded wizard, my parents both were, and I hang out with a Mudblood, no wonder my reputation isn't good. Well, if you're always there, you hang out with the pathetic Mudblood, you see how your reputation changes!" Harry yelled. Draco rounded on him. He drew his wand, but decided against it.  
  
He threw it to the other end of the room and balled his fists. He threw one at Harry but he dodged it. Harry turned purple and hurled one at Draco. It hit him in the jaw and Draco snapped Harry's nose. Blood started to pour out. While Harry felt his nose and tried to mop the blood, Draco got him in the stomach. Harry slumped to the floor. He kicked out at Draco on his way, catching Draco off guard. Draco fell to the floor and Harry twisted his robes to grab his wand. He pointed it at Draco.  
  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Accio wand!" Draco yelled. His wand came to him and he pointed it back at Harry. Harry lifted his foot but Draco grabbed it and twisted it.  
  
"Ow, you bastard!" Harry screeched. "Seca!" Draco's arm was slashed and blood began to dribble out.  
  
The doors opened but their wands stayed on each other.  
  
"Boys! Break it up!" Dumbledore commanded. Neither boy moved and Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Accio wands!" he called. Both wands flew to him and he pocketed them. Harry lunged at Draco and pinned him to the ground. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood!" he whispered. This was it for Draco.  
  
He roared and lashed out at Harry, scoring a hit on Harry's cheek. He hit him in the head and Harry swung his arms at Draco, and missed.  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled. He levitated Draco and put a body bind on Harry. Draco kept kicking in the air, hoping to kick him some more. Harry yelled and Madam Pomfrey came in the doors. She hauled Harry into a bed and treated his wounds.  
  
"Lemme at 'im!" Draco cried, still kicking. Dumbledore dropped him and put a body bind too. He then levitated him to a bed and gave him a Sleeping Draught. Both boys fell asleep, Draco yelling, Harry twitching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I had to make Harry turn for some sort of plot (don't know what yet). Er.so I included a typical fight. Now, for you to think about. Does Hermione wake up next chapter or never? Hehe. You'll have to wait. Keep the reviews coming because I don't get all that many for this story. Anyway, thanks to everyone who does review and see you next chapter! 


	12. Awakening and puzzlement

Disclaimer: Not mine (have I told you that?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Another week went by before Harry and Draco could even see each other. Their curtains had 'accidentally' been drawn back at the same time and Draco went red with rage when he saw Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and glared back.  
  
"How could you call her..."  
  
"Mudblood? Easy, she is," Harry muttered.  
  
"But, you're a friend."  
  
"Not anymore, she's a Mudblood. Plus keyword, was a friend," he replied.  
  
Draco scowled and got out of bed. He walked over to Harry.  
  
"Look, mate, you like her, admit it, but yeah, she is a Mudblood. So either deal with it, or lose your best friend in the entire world, sister, if you wish. See it, she's one of the closest relations you have at this school, in your life as you have no parents or siblings," Draco said quietly. Harry took all of this in and tried to think of something clever. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
Draco smirked and wandered over to Hermione. She groaned in her sleep and tried to roll over. Draco grasped her hand and sat with her.  
  
After an hour, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco gasped. She looked at him.  
  
"R...o...n...?" she croaked. Draco frowned.  
  
"No, Draco."  
  
Hermione scowled. She whispered something about what was he doing here. "We love each other!" he cried.  
  
"Ye...ah...rig...ht!" she whispered. Draco ran off to get Madam Pomfrey. She walked briskly to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked quietly. Hermione relaxed at the familiar voice.  
  
"Hermione, you've been in a coma, you may not remember much, brief memory loss. But I can vouch that you and Draco do love each other."  
  
Hermione frowned. She didn't remember this. She heard Pomfrey tell Harry to go. He glanced at her and walked out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Madam Pomfrey pulled the blind around Hermione's bed to give them some privacy.  
  
"I don't...remember..." Hermione murmured.  
  
"What about this?" Draco offered. Hermione looked at him. He picked up her head softly and pressed his lips against Hermione's. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders sat her up slightly. She looped her arms around Draco's waist, and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
Draco plunged his tongue in, letting it roll in her mouth. She groaned softly, and let the covers slip down her front. Draco slid his arms up her naked skin at the back of her hospital gown and tugged at the strings.  
  
The gown fell and Draco found that his robe, tie and belt had all been discarded. He took off his shirt and then reclaimed Hermione's mouth. She lay back down and Draco felt his zipper being undone. His pants were gone and the only thing separating Hermione and him was their underwear.  
  
Minutes later, both were naked and panting. Hermione was now on top as Draco had carefully pulled her over because he knew he would squash Hermione otherwise and he had one hand in her hair, the other between their bodies. He ran it down her body, breathing quickly. Hermione tried to lift herself up but Draco was faster. He slipped in and Hermione moaned and Draco moved back and forwards, rocking.  
  
Hermione's orgasm that had been growing and growing suddenly exploded and she felt a rush of warmth through her belly. Draco brushed his hand down Hermione's back, feeling the small of her back and her bottom.  
  
Hermione broke into a sweat and felt Draco slide out. Her legs were spread with his soft hands and he stroked her thighs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Stroking your legs," he replied. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I can't feel it."  
  
"They're both broken again."  
  
"Again?" Draco nodded.  
  
She put her chin in the crook of his shoulder and Draco rocked her a little more, letting her soften. When she did, he plunged himself in again and Hermione trembled with pleasure. She gathered up the sheet and placed it over their bodies. Draco sighed, falling asleep. Hermione felt the comforting rhythm of his breathing and loved the way he smelt. She whispered a lock and silence charm so that no one would hear anything or walk in when they were like the way they were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke to the feeling of being rubbed down by a cool cloth. Her eyes snapped open but she needn't have worried, it was only Draco. She smiled as he wiped off their combined sweat and pleasure.  
  
He had his robe wrapped around his waist, exposing his chest and arms. He smiled back and she motioned for him to kiss her. He lent down and felt his robes disappear. He furrowed his eyebrows but Hermione was too busy softening him up. He did quickly, and felt Hermione cover over him with her body. He sucked in a breath as Hermione bit his bottom lip.  
  
Draco lifted her up by the hips and he was raised as well. She groaned as her body pressed against his. Draco cupped her breasts and kissed both. He withdrew out of Hermione and got up again, grasping his robes. He retied them around his hips and continued his cleaning job.  
  
When he got to her stomach, he licked the belly button. Hermione moaned and he spread her legs to clean everything. He wiped the cloth over the front of her legs, shins and feet. He ran it up her legs and Hermione snatched it. Draco looked at her and her eyes glittered.  
  
He stepped onto the bed, starting at her feet. He prowled up and when he got to her thighs nuzzled his nose. He flicked out his tongue, dragging it up her legs. He slid in two fingers into her body and kissed her abdomen. Withdrawing, he continued up. He claimed her mouth and rubbed his hands down her sides.  
  
She shivered and Draco got down and out. He sat Hermione up and tied her gown back on. She kissed him as he put his pants, shirt and robes back on, muttering the spell to make them not so creased. He undid Hermione's silence charm and repaired the locking spell. He kissed her again and walked back to the common room.  
  
Sighing, he wished she hadn't been kidnapped. If she hadn't, then the Hala Ball would have gone ahead. But, if it had of, he wouldn't be alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, you can all guess the end of what he meant by the fact he wouldn't be alive if he had gone to the Hala Ball. Er...next chappie soon! 


	13. Expecting But who?

Disclaimer: I don't own this but you should know that, surely by now.  
  
Notice the chapter number? It's going to be full of bad luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was dismissed from the Hospital Wing two weeks later. She was banned from going outside and was only allowed to be in the company of Harry, Ron or Draco, or anyone of the girls. She was slightly annoyed but she relented figuring that she could be worse off.  
  
She wheeled herself out and met Ginny. They walked around abandoned corridors and chatted, including Ginny's relationship with Harry. Ginny was careful about what she said because she didn't want Hermione getting the wrong idea. Hermione didn't get any bad hints she just thought it was a friendly chat.  
  
Eventually she got tired and Ginny helped her up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Wreaths of flowers and well wishes greeted her and she blushed a deep red, her eyes going pink. A few young people gasped while everyone in her Potions class laughed. She blushed more and was helped up the stairs to her room.  
  
She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Professor Snape, sir," Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he sneered.  
  
"Could I please go to the bathroom, sir?"  
  
"At a price of 100 points, yes, you may Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione frowned. Snape stared at her, smirking like Draco used to.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled, wheeling herself out quickly.  
  
"And fifty for yelling and going out without my permission!" Snape called after her. She scowled angrily.  
  
This was the first time she had gone out of class but not the first time she was feeling ill. Instead of going to the bathroom, she wheeled to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione cried. She appeared around the corner.  
  
"Y-yes Hermione?" she asked, worried.  
  
"I have been sick a few times since I left here the other week and well, I just wondered if everything was ok?" she replied. Pomfrey frowned.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you a once over," she told her. She asked Hermione to haul herself onto a bed and took off her robes. After half an hour of examining Madam Pomfrey turned a concerned eye to Hermione.  
  
"You're pregnant, Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione let it sink in. But where? Who? When? Why?  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled suddenly. Pomfrey looked at her, slightly pale.  
  
"Pregnant," the nurse repeated. Hermione paled so much the nurse thought she was going to collapse. Hermione quickly regained her composure but remained pale.  
  
"Can I get rid of it?" she quickly asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I'd be a slut!" she cried.  
  
"Hermione, killing something, like an unborn child, is a saddening affair. Besides, you don't have that much longer until you finish school."  
  
"But that's the point. Finish school. I can't run after a kid and study! It wouldn't work!" she replied. Pomfrey frowned.  
  
"I suggest you talk to Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny," she offered. Hermione nodded and wheeled out, the bell ringing over her ears. She went up to the common room, fretting. She hadn't realised but she had been at the Hospital Wing for the whole of Muggle Studies and the rest of Potions.  
  
It was then that it hit her.  
  
The first person she needed to see was Draco, so, spinning around she hurried back down to the dungeons.  
  
After waiting some time, she decided to wheel around and look for him. She eventually saw him coming out of the Hospital Wing, looking concerned.  
  
"Draco!" she called. "Draco!"  
  
He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"There's my princess! What happened to you?" he asked kindly. Hermione paled again.  
  
"What's the matter?" he demanded.  
  
"I...I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
"What?" he muttered, not believing what she'd said.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she repeated, more softly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that I haven't taken the pill for a while because of being kidnapped and in hospital so the effects wore off. I suppose when we did it the other day it caused a few...problems."  
  
"Do Potter and the Weasley's know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's find them then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I really want to keep the baby but I don't know what to call it. I'll think of something but I don't know if she will keep it, I just want to. What about Rebecca or Mallory for a girl and Ethan for a boy? They're just thoughts for the moment...Anyway, see you all next chapter! 


	14. Reactions

Disclaimer: You must be certain by now that I don't own this. Well, I'll tell you again. Sadly, I don't own this. Got it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
As Hermione felt more and more sick and Draco paled and paled beyond his already pale complexion, the two overall didn't know whether to feel happy or sick.  
  
Saying the password, Hermione wheeled herself into the Gryffindor Common Room and was surprised to see Harry, Ginny and Ron all talking quietly.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she cried, trying to sound happy. Seeing Ginny's pout she quickly added, "and girls."  
  
Ginny brightened and the two boys turned to her, Ron scowling and Harry red, probably a blush.  
  
"Er...can we talk outside, like civilised people about a subject concerning Draco and I?" Hermione asked. Ron and Ginny nodded, stood and filed out the door, Draco following suit. Harry got up to walk out but paused and turned, looking critically at Hermione.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Hermione drew in a breath, shaking slightly and looked up at Harry's stormy expression.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" he told her, more of a statement than another question. Hermione blinked, blinked again and tears slowly started to spill out of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione! I told you to be careful!" Harry cried.  
  
"I know! I don't know how it happened! Honestly! I just...don't know whether to keep it or get rid of it," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't want to kill it. It'd be like you with no parents, killing a life and not knowing its parents. But I don't think I could possibly keep it, what with my N.E.W.T.S. and studying. What do you think?" Hermione explained.  
  
"I'd keep it. Only because everyone would think you were cruel to kill it. But if you did, what would you're parents say? What would the school think of the Head Girl? Think about it seriously," Harry replied. Hermione nodded and Harry wheeled her down to outside, just making sure she couldn't have a problem and fall out of the wheelchair. Ron and Ginny were talking, Draco pale but all brightened when they saw Hermione.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
"Hermione's pregnant," Harry said bluntly. Ginny paled and gasped for breath. Ron went slightly red, glowering at Draco.  
  
"You're doing, ain't it?" he hissed.  
  
"It...it was an accident," Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Who bloody cares?" Ron yelled. Hermione sank into her wheelchair, trying to shrink.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny tried.  
  
"Shut up, Ginny! All I ever wanted was Hermione! Now she's pregnant with this...this...platinum ferret! Life sucks! I can't stand this!" Ron screamed. He stood abruptly and ran off, flung open the doors and they closed with a slam behind him.  
  
Sighing, Hermione wheeled herself over to Draco. They're fingers interlaced together, both looking from Harry to Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ron burst into tears half way up the stairs to the Common Room. The only girl he had ever wanted was pregnant to some Death Eater's son. As he stumbled blindly up the ledges, he wondered if she would ever speak to him again.  
  
Forgetting these thoughts, he mumbled the password and sank into a couch. Tears spilled out of his eyes, seeping from the corners. The Portrait Hole opened, revealing Lavender.  
  
"Ron!" she cried, running over to him.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?"  
  
"Hermione..." he sobbed.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Lavender demanded.  
  
"I can't say. But...but I'll never be with her!" he burst.  
  
"But you love me!" Lavender said indignantly.  
  
"I do. But I love Hermione more," Ron replied. Lavender stood up and scowled.  
  
"How could you Ron Weasley! How could you!" she yelled. Running to her room though only caused more tears to flow down Ron's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, I had to end somewhere! Besides, had I had gone back to Harry/Draco/Ginny/Hermione it would have been another five hundred pages before this came up. So I decided to make it short. Sorry for everyone who wants more, I'll have the next chapter up soon (well, hopefully! *lol*) 


	15. Dealing with problems

Disc: Not mine. Been there, told you, now read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For many weeks, Hermione retched miserably in the bathroom before wheeling herself to her next class. Not than many people knew but Hermione could tell that if one person leaked the information, it would spread like wildfire.  
  
Ron and Hermione had grown closer after their talk. No one asked what it was about, neither offered to say and it was kept a dark secret.  
  
Harry and Ginny watched, somewhat disgusted, at Hermione and Draco together.  
  
Hermione had since been able to use crutches, her left leg able to support her decently. Draco was available and stood to attention all the time.  
  
It was strange, Hermione had commented one evening to Ron, that no one had noticed her gently expanded stomach or her continual vomiting.  
  
Even Ron hadn't really noticed her stomach until Hermione had taken her robes off one evening claiming it was hot. Her belly, though not much bigger than usual, was larger, he had to admit.  
  
Harry and Ginny were also present, Ginny on Harry's knees, caressing his lips softly with hers, had broken apart to glance at Hermione's stomach.  
  
"Gee, I hadn't noticed how large it had gotten," Ginny whispered. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Ron asked tentatively. Hermione glanced up at him, but continued to rub her hand on her tummy.  
  
"Hurt? No, more peculiar than actually hurting. It's a strange feeling, having this little tickle all the time that you can't possibly scratch. I suppose it's a little frustrating," Hermione added thoughtfully.  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose it'll hurt when it's coming out!"  
  
"Hmm...I suppose," Hermione replied dreamily. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek before announcing she was going to bed. It wasn't long and Harry and Ron had also gone. Hermione was left in the common room alone, a foreboding feeling settling over her. Before anything could happen though, she grabbed her crutches and hobbled up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron headed down to breakfast two weeks later. Hermione had not appeared but Ginny had told them that she had said 'Go ahead, she'd meet them later.' So, sighing resentfully, they disappeared through the portrait hole for what was to be a horrible Wednesday.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down with Ginny squeezing in between Harry and Neville. Ron had already piled his plate with toast, eggs, bacon, tomato and hash browns while Harry had just managed to butter his toast with enough butter.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing a piece of toast and nibbling at the end of it.  
  
Draco, who was sitting at the other side of the hall, frowned. Where was Hermione? When she didn't walk in for a few minutes, Draco finally got up and walked over to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hey! Where's Hermione?" he asked them.  
  
"Shed tub gobe onf. Nuff shuore wear shed ist," Ron said. Harry was mildly impressed that he could even get anything out with the amount of food crammed into his mouth. Draco looked thoroughly disgusted joined by Ginny, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Lavender Brown and the two Patil's. Ron swallowed and then repeated himself.  
  
"She told us to go on. We're not sure where she is."  
  
"Right, great. Thanks anyway, see you at Potions," Draco said, retreating back to his table.  
  
"Wonder what that was about?" said Ron. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hermione's carrying his child, what do you expect?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah I suppose," Ginny agreed, a frown still decorating her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron arrived a little early at Potions, expecting to find Hermione. She wasn't anywhere but they needn't have worried, they knew she'd come.  
  
A small crowd of people began to waltz down the corridor. They lined up outside the classroom as Snape swept past them.  
  
Harry was filled with the utmost loathing as he called them inside.  
  
He set up his cauldron as Snape gave them the instructions and tapped the board. The method of the potion appeared and Harry set to work on it.  
  
It wasn't until Draco nudged him that he realised Hermione hadn't turned up. Ron shrugged helplessly before spinning back to his smoking cauldron. Draco regarded them, then turned back to his potion.  
  
At lunch, Harry told Ginny that Hermione had not been seen. Ginny looked thoughtful before saying that she was going to run up to the common room and see if Hermione was up there.  
  
Abandoning her lunch, Ginny grabbed her bag and jogged up to the common room. She muttered the password - Godric Gryffindor - and dropped her bag on the couch before taking the steps two at a time.  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. When she got no reply, she twisted the door knob and opened the door, peering around the corner. No one was there, so, closing the door, she walked over to the bathroom.  
  
A thin ribbon of light was visible below the door as Ginny neared it. Heart pounding, she opened the door. Hermione was sitting against the shower, blood covering her hands, face and robes. It was also smeared around the bathroom.  
  
Hermione glanced up, her eyes red, puffy and showing signs of recognition.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked incredulously. Ginny nodded, fighting back tears. She took a few steps and sat down beside her friend.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Gin...Gin I lost it!" she sobbed, tears dribbling down her face. Ginny understood immediately. Hermione had miscarried.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the Hospital Wing. Come on," Ginny whispered. Hermione stood slowly, gingerly, and tears continued to pour down his face.  
  
Before the pair left, Ginny turned around before muttering a quick, "Scourgify."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think Ginny went?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mate, she told us, the Gryffindor Tower," Harry sighed, shoveling a bit more food into his mouth.  
  
"Do you think she found Hermione?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, darling, I'm sorry!" Madam Pomfrey fussed. Hermione was pale, but the blood gave her some colour. "I had never expected this! Nothing!"  
  
Poppy gave Hermione a rather large Sleeping draught before allowing Ginny to sprint back to lunch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall doors opened slowly. Ginny managed to slip into lunch without being noticed. A few Hufflepuff's had glanced up but put them down again to their meals.  
  
Ginny hurried over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy!" she asked. He looked up, a little annoyed at having his meal interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" he drawled.  
  
"Hermione would like to see you in the library, now," Ginny added. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, the Mudblood should come get me herself. Besides, why does she want to see me?"  
  
"You know, that Arithmancy assignment! And she's so caught up at the moment."  
  
"I don't know of any Arithmancy assignment!" Draco replied, still unsure of what Ginny was getting at.  
  
"Yes you do, silly! It's the one Professor Vector gave you because you're so far ahead! Remember, the one with paintings and symbols which talked about babies," Ginny said, emphasizing the babies part. Draco suddenly cottoned on.  
  
"Oh! Of course, that assignment!" he said dumbly. "Well, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, if you'll excuse me, I have a stupid thing that I have to do with Granger. I'll see you at...the Slytherin Common Room after Arithmancy."  
  
Pansy, her lip stuck out in a pout, nodded. Goyle and Crabbe just smiled dumbly, nodding. Draco walked with Ginny, his hands sweaty.  
  
They weren't even two steps out of the hall before Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked urgently. Ginny forced herself to look at his steely grey eyes.  
  
"It's Hermione," she whispered.  
  
"I guessed as much," he snapped. "But what about Hermione?"  
  
"She's...she's...she's miscarried," Ginny stammered. Draco blinked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Ginny started, before gazing at him.  
  
"It...it means you aren't going to be a father," she whispered again. Draco stopped his pacing.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he muttered. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Apart from shock, she's pretty fine."  
  
"I need to get to the Hospital Wing," he said shortly. Ginny nodded before he turned to walk off. Ginny managed to just grab his arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, just...just be supportive and don't do anything that might hurt her. She's asleep now, but just don't step on her toes if you know what I mean."  
  
Draco nodded before running off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Find Hermione?" Ron asked, oblivious to her silent tears. Harry noticed though.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"It's Hermione. She isn't going to...to...to have a child," she whispered. Harry went white while Ron gagged.  
  
"Oh god. I suppose Mal- Draco is with her?" Ron asked. Ginny just nodded.  
  
"I have to see her," Ron muttered.  
  
"What?" Ginny and Harry asked in unison.  
  
"I need to see her. Something has to be sorted out. I'll be back but I might miss Divination."  
  
"Well, if you're missing it, so am I," Harry announced.  
  
"Fine. I'm coming too then!" Ginny cried angrily. The trio stood and ran to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open some hours later. The white of the Hospital Wing seared her gaze and her vision was reduced to slits. Four shapes surrounded her bed. One tall, blonde. Others were one black head and two red. She new these people, she just couldn't remember who they were.  
  
"Hermione?" the smaller red one asked. She looked at the girl, puzzling over her identity.  
  
"Lily?" she asked. The black one and the girl looked at each other.  
  
"Lily? No, it's Ginny," she informed her.  
  
"Ginny? Who's that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Hermione winced, of course she was Ginny. But who was Ginny?  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," the blonde boy said.  
  
"And you. Who are you? And the black haired one. And the other red head. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Your...boyfriend, and these are your friends. Harry Potter and Ronald or Ron Weasley," he replied.  
  
Hermione frowned. She knew that name. Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter. I know that name. Are you a movie star?"  
  
"No, I'm the boy-who-lived," he said softly.  
  
Boy-who-lived? Boy-who-lived what?  
  
"What did you live?"  
  
"I survived being killed by an evil dark wizard called Voldemort."  
  
"Why was he called Voldemort?"  
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" the one called Ron asked.  
  
"No. Nothing. Should I?"  
  
"I'm getting Pomfrey," Draco said abruptly.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Fast."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, you should start getting some memory back soon. I may have given you a little too much Sleeping Draught for your own good. It isn't permanent but you're so sleepy you've just lost a little...sanity," Madam Pomfrey pronounced. Hermione looked at her blankly.  
  
"Why did I have a - what did you call it? Sleeping Draught?"  
  
"You were pregnant. You miscarried. I gave you something for the stress."  
  
Pregnant? She had to have been raped. By no stretch of the imagination would she submit to openly sleeping with someone.  
  
"Who raped me?" she asked blankly. Harry looked startled.  
  
"Rape?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have openly...shagged with someone now, would I?" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Actually, you did," he responded. Hermione frowned. What?  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"Me," Draco replied, stepping forward.  
  
"You! But you're...you're Draco Malfoy! You...you're...you're so unbelievably...no, you're playing a trick on me! You can't be the one I..." Hermione spluttered. Something was coming back to her. A blonde boy, naked, sprawled on top of her. This blonde boy. This...  
  
"Draco?" she asked incredulously. Draco tried to smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" she questioned the girl. Ginny nodded, a wan smile on her lips.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I remember Ron, vaguely, as Ginny's what...brother? Yeah, I suppose. But Harry Potter? I couldn't be friends with him? Surely not!" she laughed at the possibility.  
  
"Hermione, you are friends with Harry," Ginny said, a note of disbelieving in her voice. Ron couldn't tell if it was with the Hermione/friends part or just the Hermione not remembering.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"This is all too much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I like the bit about Hermione having amnesia. It just adds pages and is heaps more fun!  
  
Hehe. I'm considering changing the summary, because no one seems to read this. Anyway, see you all next chapter in a couple of weeks cos I'm going away on holidays! Actually, that's over now, sorry that it wasn't up faster. 


	16. Author's Note

Dearest readers/reviewers,  
  
I know this isn't a chapter that you really want to see, hell, it isn't really a chapter.  
  
However, I feel I must write something for you to understand.  
  
I am having an extremely hard time offline at the moment. During my first term this year at school, I discovered that a close friend of mine had begun cutting herself because she was pained. I am unsure whether she has discontinued this at the moment, but it is still harrowing my efforts to write.  
  
I then went to a dance between my old school, its brother school and a variety of other schools in the area. I met this person there who has been a little unsupportive of things I have recently told him and have struggled a little.  
  
Then I accidentally sent an email to him and a couple of other friends, and he got a hold of their emails. Well.........yeah, now another of my friends likes him.........and she's been worried of his feelings not being the same. Then ANOTHER of my friends has now started fighting with my other friend, and I'm kinda stuck in the middle.  
  
I apologise profusely for my non – updating, I can only explain it as being stressed out.  
  
After receiving two reviews in two days saying updates, I felt the need to tell you.  
  
I have written one chapter for F.B.O.F.W., but as yet am still undecided whether I shall upload it.  
  
I hope that my fantastic reviewers (and I must thank you all for your support and care and thought power behind most of your reviews) will understand and not lose interest in my other stories. I have Easter break soon, however I am hosting a German exchange student, so I will attempt to write chapters for every story that I have up and going, regardless of whether they are on hold, I shall attempt.  
  
I pray for my friends nightly (I'm Christian) and I just hope that every single one of my readers/reviewers understands that this is a very hard time for me, and I am also a little depressed myself with some things also at the moment, and I don't want to ruin my stories by making them depressing.  
  
Please understand.........I promise another chapter soon, how soon I don't know.........  
  
Cuppy 


End file.
